Plastic Memories -Revelations
by ShaowxPetez98
Summary: In a world where Giftias are made by SAI Corporation to serve as companions, several heroes from the Chrono Trigger and SAO world have landed in the same universe through a portal. Meeting up, they formed what is called the RAI Corporation (a company founded to find out what is causing the 81,420 hour lifespan for the giftias). And it didn't take them long to find out the truth.


_**Meanwhile at RAI Headquarters**_

Robo was on the desk, trying to figure out how SAI Giftia programming works. One day, Robo made a shocking discovery which almost made him dropped his cup of coffee. He looked the screen, absolutely stunned by what the two lines of coding read. At first, he thought that he was hallucinating. He then blinked his eyes once. Still the same thing. Robo then tried shaking his head from side to side. Again, the screen in front of him remained unchanged. His screen showed up as the following:

 _-Program-_

 _Main Giftia Memory - 2nd priority._

 _Wanderer Programming - 1st priority. Activate at 81,920 hours to overwhelm main program._

"Giftias. They are not meant to be retrieved. Something is off here. Wait...WHAT!? Their lifespan can be indefinite? Are you telling me that Isla can run without being deactivated after 9 years and the limited life span was implemented by SAI Corp to make more money?! I have to tell Tsukasa this NOW! Unbelievable! Crono, Marle, retrieve Isla's memories immediately! We will wipe the corrupt OS from her body and replace it with our OS. Marle, please explain to the others in RAI Corp on what the new OS is. I have been deactivated for 100 years and I still retained my memories in Guardia. Complete and utter greedy fucks!" Robo punched his fists together in fury, causing the co-workers to shutter in fear. They knew not to cross Robo, who was just converted to Giftia X as an upgrade from his original robot form.

Marle: Allow me to explain. Listen my colleagues. This is the new debut of Giftia X. Why is it called Giftia X? Well, we have uncovered the problem that the 81,920 hour lifespawn was a intentional command that caused their program to become corrupt after that time. Our program has completely removed that from the OS. In addition, any Gifta's memories can be easily transferred from an external storage device. In addition, our programmers have added several important features in this new OS. First of all, the ability to switch the limiting feature off is now determined by the Giftia itself. In addition, the OS will auto-correct itself when any corrupted data appears. It would be wiped immediately. We have already implemented this new OS on two Giftias. One is Robo, the other is still in the engineering room. Crono, have anything to say?"

Crono, Marle's girlfriend, stepped in to speak as well. "Wiping their memory just to have an excuse to make money is disgusting, and I assure you, one day, SAI Corp will pay for what they have done. It's a insult to the giftia and the owner of the giftia. Marle, call Kazuki Kuwanomi now! Also, tell her to bring Isla with her. We have uncovered this horrible truth. However, understand that you all have to keep this a secret. Understood? Don't let one word come out. The only way for the world to know is to expose SAI slowly."

"Are you sure about this Marle? If that is the case, then this is going to spark international outrage." one of RAI engineers (Kirito) said.

"Absolutely. Remember that incident with Marcia? She became a 'Wanderer', her eyes turned into that yellow orange color. After she was shot by Tsukasa due to that gun, her eyes returned to their normal color. Do you see that SHIT?! There is only one possible conclusion that can be drawn from this." Marle then walked over to the one of the computer screens to open the file that contained the incident. It showed Marcia's eyes reverting back to their normal eye color once the virus passed through her, supporting her theory. The coworkers gasped as they soon realized what Marle was trying to say.

Crono stepped in to fill in the details: "It means that there were two programs in the Giftia at once. The first is the main program, which is the primary program. However, at 9 years and 4 months, the "Wanderer" program activates. It completely overrides the primary program in priority. That is why you see her eyes revert back to normal before falling to the ground, because the virus erased the "Wanderer" program first, followed by the main program. Also, the way they retrieve the giftias in the other Terminal Services besides #1 show that SAI doesn't give a shit about their customers or their emotional state. All the higher-ups care about is the fucking money. Together, we will put a stop to their nefarious schemes. As CEO of this company, I care about memories that last forever, a lifetime. SAI is not the right way to run a human android business. It's not."

Crono slowly got up and started pacing around, clearly not at rest due to this discovery. If that is the case, then SAI will be going after RAI for knowing their money-making antics. He knew that the best idea for now is to lay low key and slowly build up his team of Giftia's that would rebel against their creator SAI, for knowingly implementing a program that would make them go berserk after 81,920 hours. There is also the strong chance that they will face massive lawsuits from a large number of giftia owners. Crono wishes that one day, the corruption that is SAI will be gone, and RAI is the only one that is out there. RAI's purpose is to cater to the people emotional needs, and as such, money is absolutely not a priority for the company. Crono shakes his head, as he counts numbers of memories that could have been saved.

"Just how far are they willing to go? Giftia's are humans too, not some disposable android trash to replace an OS! I mean, 30% off to buy another android? That is disgusting." Asuna said. As she said that, she heard foot steps coming down. She looked to the source of the noise, as well as the other coworkers in the vicinity. Out comes a woman with long orange hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a two-sided orange hair clip on her left, and a single red hair clip on the right. This was Marcia, a Giftia that was recently rescued by RAI after the Wanderer incident. She walked down to the people in the underground lab and explained her story.

She took a deep breath, with her voice. "Hello, I am Marcia. I am Souta's giftia and guardian. I used to be a Giftia, but now I am known as Giftia X. What you saw in that video was me. Yes, I feel really bad about that, but the programming they put in me overwhelmed me, and I was forced to attack him. Thanks to you guys, I have been freed from that company. I can finally act on my own free will. I have never thought in my years active that the whole retrieval process for SAI was a giant lie. I have decided to leave my life behind as a guardian and join RAI to bring down SAI. The other giftias must know this truth. We must stop them before they terminate any more memories." She looked at the screen and turned to Robo, "And Isla-chan is our next rescue target right? I have known her ever since we met each other when she came to retrieve me when I was previously a normal Giftia. Please save her, Lucca-chan, Crono-san, and Marle-san. Now if you would excuse me, I'll go to the engineering room to prepare the OS transfer for my friend Isla. She then walked towards the engineering sector of the laboratory, and the doors opened and closed to signify her presence that has left. With that, Crono turned back to the others. "You see, even she is free. If we can get more Giftias to survive, that means more memories can be saved, and this heartbreak can stop. Giftias can make memories that last a lifetime, no longer bound by a single company that cares about money. And one day, they will live peacefully besides us, with their own city and electoral government."

The co-workers looked at the time. It was in the afternoon. It was the day of Isla's retrieval. They were going to wait until she gets retrieved, and then call Kazuki. Everyone got back to work, with Kirito and Asuna restless, as they watched a montage of SAI mercilessly take giftias away from their owners. That was enough to make the both of them restless. Kirito was about to boil into a full-on rage, while Asuna was clenching her fists in sadness. Meanwhile, Robo was thinking about the androids. "Can love actually bloom between a human and an android? I hope to find that someday. Someday, I'll find the one for me." Robo through to himself as he continued to improve the new operating system that was Giftia X. He looked at his computer screen, still shocked on how humans only care for profit. Crono explained to him about the CEO of the SAI corporation, and the team previously talked about SAI corporation as a whole.

 ** _One Month Ago..._**

 _The RAI team was sitting at the underground, at their conference room. Crono brought out the CEO of SAI corporation. He was suspicious of the person. "I don't know about you guys, but that person seems off to me. He just is. I don't know what about him that puts me off, but part of me thinks he is all for profit." Crono said to the others. Robo was the first one to speak up about this. "I can get where you are going with this Crono. Something does not seem right. When you guys reactivated me, my memories remain intact." Robo said as he recalled when he was fertilizing the forest in Guardia from 600 AD to 1000 AD. Kirito then stepped in. "You're right. If the so-called Giftias have such a limited lifespan, why aren't the people at SAI doing anything to fix it? Furthermore, you are telling me that they don't have the sufficient technology to transfer memories of the Giftas to an external storage while updating the OS? They have to 'erase' it? This from a company that makes the most advanced android in the world?!" His head begun to hurt in frustration. Meanwhile, Asuna added to Kirito's assumptions: "We'll have to keep investigating the programming behind these Giftias, and I have a feeling that we are going to uncover something nasty. Robo and Lucca are the ones taking care of this problem as we speak." Kirito stomped his foot into the ground, his face ridden with anger. "Kuso! Yui is an AI, and she lives on through the game. SAI loves to play with people huh?! It's only about the profit, with a disregard for their own customers. All about that damn money and nothing else huh? I guess I'll keep refining the memory transfer process. This time, it is going to change the way that this world views androids. They are not simply machines, they are like us."  
_

 ** _End flashback_**


End file.
